


Triple Play

by TheDevilTakesYouBack



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bukkake, Come Shot, Golden shower, Hand Job, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, cum shots, hands tied, petting, surprise visitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilTakesYouBack/pseuds/TheDevilTakesYouBack
Summary: Owen has an idea to liven up his and Ianto's sexy night... which is quite the surprise for Ianto, but he ends up loving every moment.Read the tags!!! This is a watersports fic!





	1. Chapter 1

“So, got anything special planned for tonight, Ianto?” 

 

Ianto glanced up from his desk where he’d just been collecting his suit jacket.  Jack was watching him, leaning on the nearby doorframe, smiling at him.

 

“Nah,” Ianto shrugged, his voice light.  “Just going to go home, eat something, watch a movie, y’know.  Boring stuff.  You?”

 

In reality, he was heading over to Owen’s immediately after.  The two of them had been fooling around a lot lately, though he hadn’t told anyone.  He didn’t want anyone to be weirded out by the whole casual-sex-between-co-workers thing, especially since he was pretty sure that everyone assumed Owen was straight. 

 

“Uh huh,” said Jack, a twinkle of something in his eyes that made Ianto stop, looking back at him and wondering if he suspected.  “Me too, I suppose.  Have fun with your boring evening, then.”

 

Ianto smiled and nodded, turning off his computer and standing up, pulling his blazer on.

 

“You as well,” he replied.  He grabbed his empty travel mug and keys and left the hub, out through the huge metal door and up a few flights of stairs, then finally out of the visitor’s centre.  He crossed the quay at a jog, excited to get to Owen’s place and see what the doctor had in store for him this time.  Owen had promised that he’d enjoy it, and Ianto had no doubts;  the man was undeniably talented in most things sex-related, so the Welshman wasn’t worried.

 

It didn’t take too long to drive to Owen’s condo building, and after a few minutes, Ianto had parked, buzzed in and was taking the elevator up to one of the top floors where Owen lived in a large, fancy suite that had a breathtaking view of the city and the shoreline.

 

Owen answered the door about thirty seconds after he knocked, and greeted him briefly, standing aside so Ianto could enter.  He did so and removed his shoes, moving them off to the side, and also removing his blazer, leaving him in black socks, pants, a deep purple long sleeved shirt, purple and black tie, and a black pinstriped vest.  

 

“In the bedroom,” Owen told him, pointing.  Ianto trotted along into the bedroom and turned to see Owen following him.

 

“What’ve you got planned toni--” Ianto began, but Owen cut him off and shoved him roughly down onto the bed.  Ianto gasped in surprise, laughing a bit as he recovered from the alarm and bounced on the mattress, coming to a rest quickly.  Owen wasted no time, reaching out and undoing Ianto’s belt and then his pants, stroking him through the material as he did so.  Ianto groaned, his head tipping back a little as warm waves of pleasure washed through him, shivering a little when the air conditioned air hit his bare legs as Owen pulled his trousers and underwear all the way off.

 

“It’s a surprise,” said Owen gruffly, and Ianto could hear the lust in his voice, and something that was unmistakeably excitement;  Owen’s voice always got a bit gravelly  when he was excited and the sound of it filled Ianto with anticipation, eager to experience whatever it was that Owen had in mind.

 

Owen pulled Ianto’s socks off, then gestured for Ianto to sit up, which he quickly did.  Owen began fumbling with his own belt, and Ianto smiled, reaching out and moving the other man’s hands.

 

“I’ll do it,” he told the smaller man, a lustful look in his eyes as he undid Owen’s belt and jeans with practiced ease.  He began stroking Owen through his boxers as he opened the man’s fly, and was surprised a moment later as Owen smacked his hand hard, grabbing his wrist tightly and moving it away.

 

“No,” he said firmly, though his voice wavered the tiniest bit.  “You don’t touch me until I say you can, understood?”  Owen’s grip was tight, almost painful on his wrist, and though confused, Ianto agreed, happy to follow instructions.

 

“Got it,” Ianto replied, resuming his disrobing of Owen’s lower half once the man had released his wrist.  Once Owen was standing in front of him in all his glory (well most of it), it was difficult to resist the temptation to touch him;  Owen’s cock was right at his eye level and Ianto wanted to reach out and stroke him, but he was a good boy and did as he was told, waiting for Owen to tell him something else.

 

Owen’s phone had just chimed, signalling a text, and the man abandoned Ianto for a moment, rooting though his discarded jeans pockets for his phone.  Frowning, Ianto watched him, wondering what he was doing;  Owen never bothered with his phone once they’d started anything, so this was a change. 

 

Ianto looked around as he waited, impatient to be begin.  He was already horny just because he’d been thinking about having an encounter with Owen tonight and now that he was here, he wanted to get it going.   After Owen had finished typing off and sending a text, the man tossed the phone on top of his dresser and came back over to Ianto, tugging him up into a standing position by pulling on his tie.

 

Ianto grinned and rose eagerly to his feet, stilling as Owen loosened the tie around his neck and took it off, tossing it over to join his pants, boxers and socks.    Without warning, Owen reached down and wrapped his hand around Ianto’s cock, which was already halfway hard, and stroked, making the Welshman shudder with lust and pleasure, reaching out and putting a hand on Owen’s shoulder to keep himself stable.    Owen was stroking slowly and deliberately, watching Ianto’s face with a small, sexy smile, before he reached up with his free hand and pulled Ianto closer by the neck.  Ianto automatically looked down and Owen tilted his head up and they kissed fiercely for a moment, Ianto occasionally moaning into the embrace as Owen continued to stroke him.

 

Once Ianto was completely hard, Owen unexpectedly stopped stroking and Ianto groaned, this time in disappointment, feeling the intensity that had been building in his gut fade as Owen stepped back, both of them panting. 

 

“Undo your shirt,” Owen told him, his voice gravelly again.  Still a bit breathless, Ianto reached up without a word and began undoing his buttons from the top down.  He’d expected to take the shirt all the way off, but Owen stopped him after a third or so of the way down, so the shirt hung open and showed some of his chest.  Owen seemed like he was considering what he wanted and Ianto waited, both patient and dying to keep going, curling his toes into the soft carpet as he waited.

“Actually, all the way.  The vest too, but leave them both on,” Owen decided, giving him a trademark Owen smile, his eyes partially closed in that amused look he often got.  Shrugging, Ianto obliged, undoing his shirt and vest so that they hung open, exposing his chest but still covering most of him.

 

“Turn around,” he said next, and Ianto obediently turned his back on Owen.  “Hands behind.” 

 

Feeling a jolt of excitement shoot through him, Ianto obeyed and put his hands behind his back.  He heard Owen rummaging in a drawer and soon felt the man tying his wrists together behind him, though he wasn’t sure what the man had used to do so, since he couldn’t feel through the sleeves of his shirt.

 

Owen came back around in front of him and adjusted his shirt so that it hung nicely again, some of it having bunched up under his arms as he’d slipped them behind his back.    Owen looked satisfied a moment later as Ianto squirmed a bit, adjusting the bondage around his wrists until it was more comfortable, then watched Owen expectantly, wondering exactly which direction this was going to go in.  They’d tried some heavier bondage before, but they also often simply tied each other’s hands behind their backs, as it was the easiest way to discourage unordered touching, since neither of them seemed to be able to control themselves when they were really getting into it.

 

“Sit,” Owen ordered, and Ianto moved back over to the bed and turned, only to be shoved down again.  This time when he toppled over he had to struggle to sit up again, and Owen offered no help, just watched him.  After a moment of awkward shuffling he’d pushed himself back up into a sitting position, just in time to see Owen kneel down in front of him, which shot another jolt of excitement through him.

 

“Tonight’s all about you, mate,” Owen said, and his voice was both full of lust and vaguely threatening, but in a good way.  Ianto knew that meant wonderful things were in store for him and he couldn’t help but grin.  

 

“What’s the occasion?” Ianto asked, his voice catching a bit as Owen took hold of him and began stroking, almost absently, as they talked.

 

“Think of it as a pre-birthday event,” Owen said with a wink, and Ianto suddenly realized that he’d completely forgotten that it was his birthday the next day, and wondered exactly how he’d not remembered.

 

“Oh.  Well then, carry on,” he said, still grinning.  Owen rolled his eyes indulgently and shoved Ianto’s legs apart so he could get closer on his knees.  He leaned forward and Ianto gasped softly when the man took his cock into his mouth, the warmth and wetness feeling extraordinary.  He desperately wanted to fist a hand in Owen’s hair to relieve some of the intensity building in him and knew Owen had tied his hands for that very reason;  his orgasm was going to be a lot more powerful this way, with him helpless and subject to Owen’s every touch. 

 

Considering that Owen had mostly been with women his whole life, he was extremely good at what he was doing.  His tongue swirled around Ianto’s tip with such skill that the Welshman nearly went off in seconds, but the other man knew how to stretch it out as well, easing off just as he felt Ianto start to twitch.

 

In all, Owen managed to suck on him, leading him to the brink of orgasm and down again for about five minutes before Ianto began to beg for release.

 

“Please, Owen, just do it,” he gasped, as Owen sucked hard on his tip, and began to back down again.  Grinning, Owen decided to let him have it this time and withdrew his mouth, getting up and sitting down on the bed beside Ianto, and taking him in hand again.  Quickly, he worked Ianto’s cock back to the brink and with some expert strokes and squeezes, Ianto began to climax.  As he began to come, Owen angled Ianto’s cock up at his chest, watching the jets splatter his bare skin and purple shirt alike, a few drops splashing onto Owen’s shirt as well.  It was incredibly hot to watch, Ianto’s face scrunched up in the ecstasy, the result of his orgasm shooting all over himself.

 

As Ianto’s gasps and moans subsided, Owen watched the man’s chest heave as he breathed quickly, the come glistening on his chest as well as a fine sheen of sweat that had appeared in the last few minutes.  It was extremely sexy and it was all Owen could do not to resist, swallowing his lust and trying to think of unsexy things to get his little soldier to stay at ease for now.

 

“That was good,” Ianto said breathlessly, grinning at Owen.  He looked down at his chest and saw his come there and was oddly turned on by it, making no attempt to brush it away.  Neither did Owen, and Ianto watched as the other man got up and stood over him, smiling.

 

“Glad to hear it,” Owen said, and Ianto noticed with a bit of disappointment that Owen was still flaccid, wondering why that was.  Usually seeing Ianto orgasm at all, let alone all over himself, was enough to get Owen hard, and yet… Ianto had a feeling it had something to do with the surprise, but he couldn’t imagine what it would be.  Owen looked a bit pained, and Ianto wondered if he was actively _trying_ not to get hard and tried to work out what was happening.

 

“Don’t think too hard, Yan,” Owen chuckled, seeing the puzzled look on Ianto’s face as the other man clearly noticed that he wasn’t hard.  “You’ll hurt yourself.”

 

Ianto rolled his eyes and shot Owen a look, but laughed a little as well.  He knew well enough to just roll with it; as he’d thought before, Owen was good at what he did and Ianto knew he’d enjoy it.  Owen’s cell suddenly chimed again and he watched as Owen walked over to the dresser and looked down at his phone, his brows knit, his chest still rising and falling quickly, though he didn’t notice as much now.

 

Owen sent off a very quick text, couldn’t have been more than a few words, before returning to Ianto and pulling him to his feet.  Owen couldn’t help but reach out and smear some of Ianto’s come over his chest, the thick fluid coating his skin where he directed it, making Ianto smile and shiver a bit.

 

“Go in the bathroom,” he said abruptly, after wiping his hand on Ianto’s leg.  “I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

Puzzled but obedient, Ianto headed towards the large ensuite bathroom and managed to turn the light on with his face, not wanting to walk into anything in the dark.  He listened carefully and thought he heard a click, like Owen was locking the door and thought nothing of it, assuming Owen didn’t want them to be disturbed.

 

After a moment the man returned and smirked at Ianto, who was still not sure what was going to happen. 

 

“Into the tub, Eye Candy,” Owen told him, a teasing tone to his otherwise serious command.

 

“Don’t do that,” Ianto said automatically, wrinkling his nose, not at all crazy about the nickname.

 

He felt a little precarious as he stepped over the high ledge to the tub without his arms to steady him, but he managed to do it without injuring himself.  By now he was starting to wonder if he knew what was going to happen, his suspicions strengthening as Owen ordered him to kneel down in the tub, facing him.  Owen was standing just outside the tub, facing Ianto, and one hand was palming his still flaccid cock.

 

“Are you going to-” Ianto began, but once again was interrupted, this time by a noise from somewhere else in the apartment.  Ianto stopped talking immediately and listened, hearing the unmistakeable sound of a door closing and then locking, and the soft thuds of footwear being discarded at the front entrance.

 

“Uh, are you expecting someone?” Ianto asked quietly, alarmed at possibly being found in this position by god knew who.  Owen shrugged and grinned at him, but didn’t look perturbed, and Ianto suddenly realized that this must be part of the surprise.  Suddenly nervous, he looked towards the door as he heard footsteps in the hall, but they seemed to go past the bedroom.

 

“In here!” Owen suddenly called loudly, making Ianto jump a little, which made the other man laugh.

 

“Shut it!” Ianto whispered indignantly.  He really was nervous; he obviously didn’t know for sure who Owen would have told to come here, but he had a feeling he might be on the right track when he heard the footsteps approaching, with the unmistakeable swishing sound of a long coat brushing against slacks as its owner walked.

 

Sure enough, Jack appeared in the doorway a moment later, his trademark toothy smile in place, practically beaming down at Ianto.  Ianto felt a little self-conscious, half naked and splattered in places by his own come, and he squirmed a little at the ties holding his wrists together behind him.

 

“So, this is your boring evening, Ianto?”  he asked cheerfully, stepping into the room and giving Owen a friendly slap on the shoulder.  “Man, I’d love to see your exciting ones, then,” he commented, grinning again once he’d finished speaking.   Ianto tried to come up with a good excuse but ended up stammering for a moment before he sighed and gave up.

 

“Okay, I didn’t tell you.  But Owen obviously did,” Ianto said, glancing up at the man, who winked.  “So what are you doing here?”  Ianto had a feeling he knew, but he wanted to hear it out loud.

 

“Why, to join in the fun, of course!” Jack said enthusiastically.  “Unless you’d just like me to watch, I’m okay with that too,” he said, waggling his eyebrows at Owen, who rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

 

“Just take your pants off,” Owen told him impatiently.  “I’m going to explode if you don’t hurry up, it was bad enough waiting that extra time for you, I got him off just to distract us both long enough for you to get here.”

 

“I see that,” Jack commented with a lustful look, nodding at the spots of man-fluid on Ianto’s shirt and chest as he undid his belt and began to strip from the waist down.   Ianto, meanwhile, was watching the two of them talking, his mouth slightly open, hardly believing exactly what he was seeing and hearing.

 

“How long have you two been planning this?” he asked after a moment, watching Jack’s briefs leaving him and slip down his legs, leaving the man in his coat, shirt and suspenders, the latter of which was hanging freely now that they weren’t attached to his pants.

 

Owen looked at Jack as though he couldn’t remember, and the Captain himself had to think for a minute.

 

“Well, we discussed it about a month ago, been actively planning for a week or so,” Jack told him, grinning as Ianto’s eyesbrows raised in disbelief.  How had he not noticed something was going on?  Jack had known for a _month_ that he and Owen were messing around?!

 

“Don’t worry mate, we were very secretive.  Your sleuthing skills are still up to par,” chuckled Owen, patting Ianto’s shoulder a bit mockingly.  Ianto made something of a ‘hmph’ noise, but he couldn’t deny that he was pleased with how things were going, though he was a little put out that he’d had no clue.  He was excited though; he’d never had any kind of three-way play before, and had certainly never had two guys shower him at once, which is what he assumed they were about to do.

 

“You know what we’re going to do, right?”  Jack asked as though reading his mind, moving into relatively the same position as Owen, palming his cock and aiming at Ianto.  Ianto nodded, swallowing hard to contain his excitement.  A slow, sexy smile spread over Jack’s face as he realized that Ianto was very much excited about it and laughed softly.

 

“I was going to ask you if you were okay with it, but I’m guessing I already know the answer to that,” Jack murmured, glancing down at Ianto’s nethers, where his cock was beginning to harden again.  Ianto grinned a bit ruefully and shrugged, unable to deny it, his body proving Jack’s point quite well on his own.

 

“Enough chatting, let’s do this,” Owen said, his voice a little harsher than he meant it to be.  He’d been holding it in for a couple of hours and his bladder was about to explode, actually becoming painful now.

 

“After you,” Jack conceded, gesturing to Ianto with his free hand.  Owen grunted and without further ado let his bladder muscles relax from where they’d been tight as a guitar string for far too long.  His stream of piss hit Ianto in the upper chest, just a bit above his left pec.  Instantly Ianto’s vest and shirt turned darker as the liquid soaked into them, and Owen groaned both in relief and lust as he watched it stream down Ianto’s bare chest in the center as he adjusted his flow, washing away all remains of Ianto’s come.

 

Ianto gasped as Owen first hit his mark, the hot stream a stark contrast to the relative chill of the bathroom.  In just a few seconds his exposed chest was covered with rivulets of Owen’s piss streaming down his skin, and the doctor began to aim back and forth a bit, soaking his clothes as well.

 

Jack watched for a moment, fascinated and getting extremely aroused as he observed the pleased look on Ianto’s face, then considered where to take aim. 

 

“Wait, stop,” Jack said suddenly, and Owen frowned.  With a bit of effort his paused his stream and turned to look at the other man, Ianto staring up at him as well, confused and dripping.  Jack didn’t say anything but moved forward, reached over Ianto and behind him, untying his wrists.  He tossed the strip of fabric aside and backed up again.  Ianto flexed his wrists, bringing them back around to his front as he looked questioningly up at Jack, the only sound in the bathroom the dripping off the piss off his clothes and body.

 

“Lose the vest,” Jack told him, and Ianto glanced up at Owen, who shrugged and gave a non-committal nod.  Eager to please, Ianto peeled the sopping vest off of himself and tossed it to the other end of the tub, leaving him with a mostly dry vest-shaped mark over his chest and back, the top and arms of his shirt soaked and dark.

 

“Are you going to tie me again?”  he asked, his voice thick.  He cleared his throat and waited, smiling as Jack shook his head.

 

“Nah.  Unless Owen wants to,” Jack looked over at the other man, who shrugged again.

 

“That was mostly for the blow job,” Owen said with a grin, making Ianto’s cock twitch as it seemed to remember how the aforementioned blow job had felt. 

 

“Alright then, carry on,” Jack said, and this time he let go too. 

 

Ianto gasped as both of their streams hit him in the chest simultaneously, drenching the dry parts of his shirt in seconds.  Having two people showering him at once felt amazing and felt like way more than he would have thought a single additional stream would feel.  He moaned softly,  hyper-aware that his whole body from the shoulders down was absolutely drenched.  His shirt was plastered to his skin and he could feel it sticking to him, finding the sensation oddly more intimate that even getting showered completely bare chested.

 

“Much better,” Jack said, his voice filled with lust now as he observed Ianto’s shirt sticking to his skin, looking extremely sexy.  Deciding that he wanted the man to have a proper shower, Jack began to slowly move his stream higher, over Ianto’s shoulders, and then at his neck.

 

“Tilt your head back a bit,” Jack ordered, and Ianto gladly obliged, looking up at Jack, but closing his eyes as he realized what Jack was going to do. 

 

Ianto groaned as Jack moved himself so that he was pissing over the Welshman’s head, feeling his hair begin to saturate, loving the feeling of the hot liquid running down his neck.  Jack guided himself in slow circles, drenching Ianto’s entire head and face, while Owen continued to soak his chest and lower body.  

 

It actually felt like nearly as much liquid as an actual shower and Ianto was absolutely loving it.  It was ridiculously exciting to have both of these men doing this to him at the same time, and Ianto was rock hard before they’d even finished. 

 

He let one of his hands wrap around his own length and began stroking, feeling the continued splashing over his hand as he did so.  His other hand roved over his chest, feeling the way his sopping shirt was plastered to him, then running it through his hair even as Jack continued to shower his head, shaking his hair out so it spiked up and then feeling it wilt again as the liquid overtook it.

 

Owen began to slow down and after a few more seconds, he was done.  He let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the way Ianto was caught up in the moment, clearly enjoying the hell out of himself.  He sat down on the edge of the tub and reached down, helping Ianto stroke himself, making the Welshman groan.

 

“You get down in there too,” Jack said suddenly, and Owen looked up, surprised, nearly slipping off the ledge as he turned.

 

“You wha’?” he asked, not sure how he felt about getting showered by Jack, whom he’d never actually seen naked before this moment.

 

“Just do it,” Jack said impatiently, waving at the tub and stopped pissing for the moment to allow him to get in.  With a shrug, Owen climbed into the tub and knelt down beside Ianto, who had opened his eyes and was breathing heavily, grinning at Owen as he ran a hand through his soaked hair, un-plastering it from his head.

 

“Alrigh’?” Owen chuckled, and Ianto nodded happily.

 

“More than,” he answered.  Ianto yelped a second later in surprise as Jack started up again without warning, catching him in the side of the head, making all of them laugh.    Jack gave Ianto one final, all-encompassing sweep before stepping over a bit and aiming at Owen instead. 

 

Jack gave Owen only a split second to get used to the feeling of it on his chest, watching his light green t-shirt turn emerald, before he moved his stream up and began to drench him from the hair down.  Owen gasped as he ducked automatically, startled by the sudden shift, but couldn’t deny he was enjoying it as Jack somehow had enough left in him to completely drench him.  His was hair dripping, his face streaming and his shirt plastered to his chest too.  Ianto watched with interest, shivering as the wetness that covered him began to cool, dripping steadily off of his hair and onto his neck.

 

Once Jack finally slowed down, Owen was completely soaked as well, drenched to the skin and looking pleased and turned on, slipping his hands over his chest and through his hair as well, feeling how wet he was.   Jack grinned at them both as Owen shook out his head, spraying Ianto and the walls around him, his hair sticking up wildly, which made Ianto laugh and shove him playfully.

 

There was a longer pause where they all seemed to be just drinking in what they’d done and the pleasure of it, a contended silence in the room, before Ianto finally got unsteadily to his feet.

 

“Alright Jack, your turn,” Ianto said, feeling rivulets of cool piss slipping down his legs as it drained from his shirt.

 

“My-- what?” Jack asked, startled and surprised.  He knew that he and Owen had planned to shower Ianto, and Jack had been thinking about turning on Owen as well the whole time, but he was pleasantly surprised to have it turned around on him.  

 

“I always drink a lot of water,” Ianto told him in explanation, a cheeky smile on his face.  “It’s your lucky day,” Ianto said, mischievousness shining in his eyes.  Laughing, Jack shrugged out of his coat and hung it on a towel hook on the back of the door, then ditched the suspenders that hung loosely over his chest.  He paused and looked at Ianto with a raised eyebrow, silently asking about his shirt.   Ianto shrugged.

 

“On or off, up to you,” Ianto said, just really wanting to be able to do this to Jack at all, not really caring about the details.  In the end, Jack settled on undoing his shirt but leaving it on, then climbed into the tub after Ianto had climbed out.  Owen began to get up as well, intending to get out, but Ianto shook his head and Owen settled back down with a laugh, as Jack carefully knelt, trying not to slip in the wet tub.

 

“Hello,” he said cheerfully to the sodden Owen, who snorted and nodded a greeting back at him.

 

“Incoming,” Ianto told them, which was all he said before he started.  Truthfully he’d had to go to the loo when he’d first gotten here but Owen had distracted him so thoroughly that he’d forgotten about it.  Now, though, he was glad for such an intriguing way to relieve himself.  He went for Jack first, quickly making the man’s light blue shirt plaster to him, feeling his own cock twitch as Jack gave a lustful moan, the first sign he’d given so far that he was deeply enjoying himself.

 

Jack let his hands stay at his sides at first, feeling the liquid running down his arms and over his fingers, but after a while he began rubbing Ianto’s piss into his skin, his eyes closed, a very in-character smirk on his face.  Ianto shifted his aim and watched Jack’s carefully gelled hair wilt and then lose all shape as it was weighed down and began to drip.

 

Jack was clearly loving it as much as Ianto had and the Welshman watching him intently as he continued, having trouble stopping himself from hardening as Jack moaned again.  When he was a little more than halfway done, he switched over and finished up on Owen, re-drenching the man and chuckled as Owen shuddered visibly, clearly turned on as the other two.  Soon he was completely drained too and the three of them were still again for a moment, just panting and dripping, before Jack broke the silence.

 

“Well then, what else did you boys have in mind?” Jack asked, wringing out his shirt a bit and watching the liquid splash down over his cock.  He grinned, looking at one, and then the other of them.  “I know Owen’s supposed to be in charge but I also know this is about as far as he planned, and I’m glad.”   Jack winked at Ianto, as the Welshman looked at him curiously, Owen looking somewhat puzzled and curious as well.  Jack continued, his voice full of excitement and a sexual growl: “’Cause I’ve got a few ideas of my own.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack initiates some exciting, kinky sex to follow the foreplay of the evening.

 

Once their intimate showers were over and all three were drained dry, the men all stripped out of their sopping shirts and quickly rinsed off, not bothering to wash properly as they all knew they’d end up back in here before the night was through.

 

Owen and Ianto had more or less given over control to Jack, who seemed extremely happy about this.

 

“I promise I’ll keep in mind that this is Ianto’s night,” Jack said, as he quickly ran a towel over his body to get rid of the excess water.  “But we’re all going to get some action,” he promised, winking at either of them and leaving the bathroom as the other two finished towelling off.

 

“Was this a good idea?” Owen asked a little doubtfully as he ran the towel over his head, his hair sticking up wildly.   He’d never had a threesome with two other guys before, and he had a feeling Jack would probably be a pretty kinky guy.

 

“It’s either going to be amazing or terrifying,” Ianto decided, shrugging.  He tossed his towel off to the side, shivering a little as goose bumps rose on his arms, the chilly air making his damp skin tingle.  “Either way, I’m up to trying it.”

 

Owen gave a generally agreeing nod of the head and draped his towel over the rack, following Ianto out of the room and giving the Welshman a sharp slap on the ass as they entered the bedroom, laughing as he yelped in surprise and darted forward slightly.

 

Jack laughed at the sound and turned from where he’d been pulling the big, fluffy duvet off of Owen’s bed and tossing it off to the side, so they had a more stable surface.   Owen stood beside Ianto and his hand crept down to the man’s still hard length, stroking it gently and making Ianto sway a little on the spot with a groan.

 

“I think that’s as good an indication as any to get things rolling,” Jack grinned, watching Ianto’s eyes roll up into his head as Owen squeezed his cock a little, rolling his thumb around the tip.  “Ianto, over here.”

 

Jack’s voice was firm and it was clearly an order; Ianto felt himself obeying immediately, walking forward as Owen let go of him, approaching Jack, who was eyeing him rather lustfully.  He’d been about to order Ianto get on the bed, but Jack decided to give him a choice.

 

“Top or bottom?” Jack asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Ianto think about it.  “Your night, your choice.”

 

“Um, either?” Ianto said after a moment.  He wasn’t really picky, and both roles felt great, so he didn’t really care either way.

 

“Alright then, get on the bed on all fours,” Jack ordered him, clearly assuming top for the time being at least.  Feeling slightly apprehensive that both of the guys were now staring at his exposed ass, Ianto climbed up onto the bed and settled on his hands and knees, his rear end facing Jack.  “Good boy.  Hey Owen, where’s your lube?”

 

Ianto turned his head and watched Owen rifle through a drawer and come back with a bottle of flavoured, water-based lube, good for both oral and anal.  Jack cracked it open and without hesitation let some of it splash onto Ianto’s crack, making him gasp as the cool, slippery liquid slid across his asshole, some of it sliding under him and down his sack, the rest dripping down his legs.  He shuddered pleasurably, listening as Jack squirted some of the lube into one of his hands and rubbed it over them, setting the jar down on the bed.

 

“Owen, you’re just watching for now, but you’ll have a part in a few.”  Jack instructed.  Owen, indifferent to the order, back up a few paces and watched, a small smile of amusement and arousal on his face as Jack began to do his thing.

 

Ianto tried to relax but he still gasped and squirmed a little as Jack inserted a finger inside of his ass, quickly followed by a second one.  The Captain twirled his fingers around, eliciting all kinds of amazing feelings and making Ianto groan, his head flopping down, his eyes squeezed shut.

 

Jack slowly inserted a third finger, watching Ianto’s reactions and grinning, stretching him little by little until Jack figured he was about ready for penetration.

 

“How does that feel?” Jack asked Ianto, chuckling as the Welshman made a bit of a choked noise of pleasure as Jack rotated his fingers inside the man. 

 

“Good,” he said, his voice strained.  “Very good.”

 

“Excellent,” Jack said, pleased.  He withdrew his fingers slowly, one by one, until they were all out, lube dripping out of Ianto’s asshole.  Jack grabbed one of the condoms that Owen had tossed on the bed, swiftly unwrapping it.  He quickly got the thing on and then grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring more into his hand and rubbing it all over his cock until he was hard, gritting his teeth against his urge to moan loudly.

 

“You ready for this?” Jack asked, rubbing the tip of his cock over Ianto’s opening, smiling as the other man shuddered in response.  Carefully positioning himself, Jack pushed his way inside the Welshman, watching Ianto’s spine curls a bit to accommodate the feeling, ragged gasp escaping him.

 

“Oh god Jack, you’re bigger than I realized,” Ianto groaned as Jack pulled himself most of the way out and then thrust slowly back in again, letting Ianto adjust to his girth before thrusting harder, not wanting to give the poor guy a heart attack.  Jack grinned and patted Ianto’s ass cheek, giving it a playful squeeze.

 

“You’re making me blush,” Jack chuckled.  He began going a little bit faster, when he noticed how hard Owen was getting.  Intrigued, Jack watched Owen as he continued to thrust into Ianto, both of them groaning at the feeling.  Owen’s cock was straining and the shorter man was rubbing it hastily, watching the action, clearly wanting in on it.

 

“C’mere,” Jack waved Owen over and pulled himself all the way out of Ianto.  Grabbing the lube, he spread it all over his hands again and reached out, applying it liberally to Owen’s cock, making the other man gasp at the coolness of it, the moisture feeling really good.  “Go ahead,” Jack grinned, pointing at Ianto’s ass, which was still sticking up in the air.  The Welshman was turning his head, trying to see what was happening, and Jack swatted his butt playfully as Owen pulled a condom on.

 

“You okay with that, Ianto?” Owen asked, though he was sure he knew the answer;  it wasn’t as though this was the first time he was going to fuck Ianto from behind.  Ianto nodded and shifted a bit until he was comfortable again, and Owen wasted no time lining himself up and thrusting inside.  Ianto groaned throatily again;  Owen was smaller than Jack but not by a lot, and it was still quite a stretch.  Ianto’s fingers curled and gripped the sheets as Owen began to thrust and found a good rhythm, the sound of their flesh slapping together and their mutual moans filling the room.

 

Ianto was tight enough that Owen knew he wasn’t going to last long; it felt so amazing for both of them, and Owen gripped Ianto’s ass cheeks tightly, leaving fingermarks behind when he shifted, but neither of them cared.

 

Jack, meanwhile, moved over to the side of the bed and got up onto it, pulling off the condom and tossing it aside.  He shuffled over on his knees up to where Ianto was facing, the Welshman looking up with pleasure in his eyes and noticing Jack’s cock right in front of his face.  Jack raised both eyebrows at Ianto, who took this as a sure sign of what he was meant to do next.

 

Giving a nod of agreement, Ianto jerked his head back a bit to indicate that Jack should come closer, and the other man did so, until he was a mere inch or two from Ianto’s face.  Carefully, Ianto lifted one of his hands, shifting his weight to the other and balancing a bit precariously as he reached for Jack’s cock and angled it towards him, opening his mouth and taking Jack in it.

 

The Captain groaned at the feeling and took Ianto’s hand from his cock, holding it for him so that the other man could balance properly, moaning rather loudly as Ianto’s tongue began its magic on him.  Jack fisted a hand in Ianto’s hair and guided him into a rhythm, Ianto’s moans of pleasure muffled as he continued to take it from behind from Owen and suck Jack off at the same time.

 

Quickly, Owen was at his brink and with a yell, gripping Ianto’s hips so hard he would leave marks, Owen went off inside of Ianto, who gave a cry of pleasure, even with Jack’s cock in his mouth.  Owen pulled out quickly and kept up the rhythm, the rest of his jets hitting Ianto’s ass and splattering up his back, beautifully marring the Welshman’s pale skin.   Ianto moaned, sucking on Jack more frantically now, desperately wanting to let go himself, though the lack of stimulation now was slowly easing up his building orgasm.

 

Sensing this, a wobbly-legged Owen moved over beside Ianto and sat down, reaching under him and grabbing his cock, quickly beginning a non-too-gentle rhythm, and the orgasm building in Ianto’s abdomen immediately intensified.   Ianto groaned and swirled his tongue almost viciously around Jack’s tip, sucking hard on the man, when he too, seemed like he was about to explode.   

 

Jack pulled himself out of Ianto’s mouth and began to frantically jerk himself, his head thrown back, his mouth open as he grunted his way through the motions, and Owen’s ministrations had Ianto at the breaking point in no time flat.  Amazingly, Ianto and Jack let go at the same time, both of them yelling out in pleasure.  Jack’s jets were surprisingly big and Ianto gasped in surprise even through his own orgasm as one splattered against his forehead, dripping wetly down his face.  He ducked his head a little from the intensity of his own climax, feeling his own jets hitting him in the stomach and chest, some of them hitting the sheets on the bed below him, as Jack’s continued to hit his head,  coating his hair and hitting his shoulders, the very last one splashing onto his face again as he moved his head back up.

 

Owen let go of Ianto as he felt the other man’s cock start to soften again and sat back with a grin, as Jack stumbled back a step and looked down at what he’d done to Ianto, who was maneuvering himself into a kneeling position.

 

“Look at you, mate, you’re just covered in us,” Owen told Ianto, his voice gravelly with how incredibly sexy he found it all.  Ianto reached up and wiped Jack’s come away from his eyes, blinked rapidly until he could see again, and then laughed, still breathing hard, feeling more than a little wobbly as he sat back on his heels. 

 

“Yeah I am, aren’t I?” Ianto said, sounding thoroughly pleased with the thought.  They all sat there for a moment, catching their breath, Ianto making no move to wipe away what covered him.  After a few long moments passed, Jack broke the silence.

 

“You guys ready to go again?”  he asked, laughing at the looks of disbelief that both Owen and Ianto shot him.  They definitely wanted to have one more go, but they definitely needed at least a bit of recovery time.  Amazed, they watched as Jack began to grow hard again, and Owen shook his head.

 

“What’ve you been eating, Harkness? That can’t be normal,” Owen commented, getting up and stretching his legs, shaking his head as Jack grinned at him. 

 

“I keep telling you boys, the fifty-first century is wonderful in so many ways,” Jack said, still infuriatingly vague.  Shaking his head again, Owen stretched his arms as well, his biceps stiff from how hard he’d been gripping Ianto.

 

“Want a drink, then, while we normals recover?” he asked Ianto, shooting Jack an amused glance.

 

“Go on, then,” Ianto agreed, shifting and carefully getting off of the bed, wincing and stretching himself out, shivering with lust as he felt some of Jack’s come trickle down the back of his neck from his hair. 

 

Owen left the room and Ianto wandered into the bathroom, retrieving a towel and wiping his face.  He did only a quick, cursory job; leaving most of what was on his hair and elsewhere, not wanting to erase the moment yet.

 

He went back into the bedroom to find Owen arriving with three glasses of vodka.  They sat around for a while, drinking the offerings, well aware that as time passed, each one of them was starting to get excited again.  Owen and Ianto had begun eyeing each other when Jack decided they were probably ready to start again and he clapped his hands, making the other two both start slightly. 

 

“Stand, both of you,” Jack ordered, using his firm, sexy voice again.  They obeyed, putting their empty glasses down on the table between them, and standing together.  “Now, kiss,” he told them, gesturing by bringing both of his hands together as though pressing their faces into each other. 

 

Ianto looked like he wasn’t exactly sure how into it he wanted to go at first, so Owen simply grabbed the other man by the back of the neck again and jerked him closer, roughly kissing him, their cocks having a bit of a swordfight as Owen pressed himself against the taller man.  Ianto groaned and wrapped one arm around the small of Owen’s back, pulling him as close as possible, the other fisting in the man’s damp hair. 

 

Jack let out a noise of lustful appreciation, merely watching the show for a few moments, immensely enjoying it.  Finally, he decided he wanted to step in and so he moved forward, reaching down and taking both of them in hand, slowly stroking them at the same time.   Both men groaned into their embrace, the kisses becoming more frantic, until they finally had to break apart, panting.

 

Once Jack had felt them both harden under his grasp, he smiled and let go, backing off a few feet with a sly smirk on his face.  His last treat for Ianto would be a doozy, and he only hoped the Welshman wasn’t too tired to finish it out.  Ianto looked pretty worn out, but very happy about it, and Jack was quite turned on when he realized that Ianto hadn’t washed off all of what he’d spilled onto the man.

 

“Owen, go over to the desk,” Jack instructed, waiting until Owen did so to continue.  “Bend over a bit.  Ianto, stand behind him.” 

 

Ianto smiled and did as he was told, letting his hands rest lightly on Owen’s hips as the smaller man also obeyed and bent over a bit, bracing himself on the solid wooden desk.

 

Jack retrieved the lube and went over to them, trickling some over Owen’s ass crack, which made him shudder and give a little gasp, then wet his hands and slathered it all over Ianto’s cock, keeping eye contact with him the whole time.  Ianto smiled after a moment and leaned closer, and Jack was swept up into an unexpected make out, leaving Owen bent over and ignored for the time being.  Ianto’s hand stroked Jack’s cock, the other around his back, as Jack’s hands slipped up Ianto’s neck, lube and all, and into his hair, controlling how the other man could use his head, which they both loved.

 

“Excuse me,” Owen said drily after a few moments of waiting, listening to the other two panting and moaning as they made out and pet each other.  “Aren’t you forgetting someone?”

 

Eventually, Ianto and Jack realized that Owen had spoken and they pulled apart, both looking a little dazed at the intensity of the kissing.  Jack laughed, delighted, and Ianto gave him a bit of a shyer grin, chuckling as well.    Jack winked at Ianto and then went back to business, finishing slathering Ianto’s cock with lube, and then turning his hips so he was facing Owen, at the perfect height to penetrate him.

 

“And now, for the grand finale,” Jack said, letting the lube drip over Ianto’s asshole again, making the the man gasp slightly in surprise, not expecting it.   “A Ianto sandwich a la mode.”

 

Ianto’s eyes widened as he realized what Jack meant, watching the man covering his own cock with lube, his heart pounding with lust and nervousness and excitement beyond all else.

 

“I’ve never done that before, how..” he began, his voice wavering from the arousal he was feeling at the thought of what was about to happen.  Jack put a slippery finger to Ianto’s lips, shushing him.

 

“Just follow my rhythm.  Go,” Jack told him, gesturing to Owen.  

 

Ianto realized Owen hadn’t been penetrated at all yet and turned to get some lube from Jack on his fingers, slowly inserting them into Owen, letting the man get used to the sensation. Owen grunted and gasped a bit, his face scrunching up from the intensity of the stretch at first, but it was easier after a few moments and he relaxed a bit. 

 

Once Ianto felt Owen relax, he withdrew his fingers and let his thumb slip around the outside of Owen’s hole, making the man’s butt cheeks clench at the sensation.  Chuckling, Ianto shifted his hands and grabbed hold of Owen’s hips, positioning himself, rubbing his tip against Owen a bit, a feeling that made both of them groan.

 

“At the same time?”  Ianto asked, holding his position and bending forward just a bit as he felt Jack step up behind him, hands on his ass, adjusting himself to line up with Ianto’s hole.

 

“Yup,” Jack agreed, doing to Ianto what Ianto was doing to Owen, rubbing his tip on the man’s asshole.   “Ready?”  he asked after a moment, and they both positioned themselves correctly, waiting.  “Now!”

 

Ianto pushed himself inside of Owen, groaning at the tightness, just as Jack thrust inside of him.  The feeling of being inside Owen and having Jack inside of him at the same time was just unreal and Ianto cried out in shocked pleasure, Jack and Owen both echoing with groans of their own.

 

His heart pounding, Ianto stayed still as Jack began to move within him, finding a slow, steady rhythm.  After a few good thrusts, he squeezed Ianto’s butt to indicate that he should start moving.  Ianto tried to mimic the rhythm, which was surprisingly difficult at first, being off just enough that several times his ass slammed hard against Jack’s balls as they went in opposite directions, causing the older man to groan in pain.

 

“Sorry,” Ianto said sheepishly, feeling a little bit bad but chuckling too.  Jack cupped Ianto’s ass cheek and began guiding him, pushing when he wanted Ianto to go forward and squeezing and pulling when he wanted him to go back.  After a few moments they finally got their rhythm and were suddenly moving together in the sexiest dance Ianto had ever done.  Fucking and being fucked at the same time felt so incredible that Ianto couldn’t even speak, his throat closed up and his chest heaving as he breathed raggedly, clinging to Owen for purchase as the smaller man clung to the desk for dear life, all three of them grunting and groaning like their lives depended on it. 

 

Hooking his hand around the underside of the desk, Owen let go with the other and began stroking himself too, feeling almost as much pleasure as Ianto as the Welshman thrust inside him.

 

Jack had intended that their Ianto-sandwich last several long, minutes, but after a minute or two, it was clear that wasn’t going to happen.  Jack watched the muscles in Ianto’s back flexing and releasing as he moved, and could see him getting tenser and tenser, and if Owen’s increasing groans where anything to go by, the younger man was about to go off as well.

 

Picking up the pace a bit, he felt Ianto quickly adjust to the new rhythm and the moans and gasps became frantic.  After two or three more thrusts, Jack felt himself tipping over the edge and he cried out as he began to orgasm, shooting powerful, hot jets into Ianto.  The effect was immediate;  Ianto also cried out and began to climax, shooting himself into Owen, who stroked himself a few more times before he let go, his come splashing his stomach, balls, feet and the floor as it spurted out haphazardly.

 

It was a rather loud affair and by the time they were done, all three of them were dripping from at least one orifice and were breathing so hard it was like they’d just run a marathon.

 

“Best… sandwich… I’ve ever had…” Ianto said between gasps, breaking into a grin and laughing as Owen smacked him good-naturedly on the shoulder and Jack reached out, ruffling his hair.

 

“Well boys, I think we’re done for tonight?”  Jack asked after a moment, and the other two nodded, holding themselves up; Ianto was leaning on Jack for support, and Owen was leaning against the desk, still breathing heavily.   Jack chuckled and patting Ianto’s rear end affectionately.  “Let’s say we wash up, then.”

 

Quite agreeably, Owen and Ianto followed behind Jack, still touching each other, but gently, and not the cocks;  they were both over stimulated now and extraordinarily sensitive.

 

Jack started a hot shower and the three got in, turning on Owen’s dual shower heads so all of them got properly cascaded with the warmth.  Ianto got one last treat as Owen and Jack each soaped up a flannel and began to wash him, their hands gentle and caressing, a lovely, soapy massage to end the insane sex they’d just had.

 

As Jack washed the come out of Ianto’s hair with an exquisite scalp massage, Ianto washed Owen’s lankier body, letting his bare but soapy hand run over the other man’s chest and stomach, then around and up his side, his neck and into his hair.  Owen stood still, quite contented to let Ianto touch him, and after a while Ianto turned and began to wash Jack, who helped him by guiding his soapy hands and the flannel around his body, Jack’s big hands over Ianto’s slightly smaller ones.

 

They were in the shower for a good half an hour before the hot water started to run out, and they rinsed quickly and stepped out before it went cold, which would effectively ruin the warm, content mood they’d all gotten into.

 

Ianto and Owen toweled off quickly and headed into the bedroom, Jack lagging behind a bit.  Now, and only now, was he unsure on how to proceed;  he would love to curl up with them and spend the night, but he wasn’t sure if it was what they wanted.

 

Jack walked into the room to see Ianto pulling on a pair of boxers, an extra pair from a stash of clothes he apparently kept at Owen’s, and Owen doing the same.  Their hair was sticking up and both looked adorably exhausted and satisfied.  Jack began to pull on his underwear and was reaching for his pants when Ianto’s voice stopped him.

 

“Jack?  Aren’t you coming to bed?”  Ianto asked, his voice sleepy but concerned.  Jack straightened up, looking over.  Ianto was sitting up in the middle of the bed, Owen already lying down on one side of him, looking like he was going to pass out any second.  Jack smiled and nodded, abandoning the rest of his clothes and going over to the bed, getting up onto it and pulling the dark purple sheet over all three of their laps.

 

Ianto leaned forward and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to his lips, reaching out and stroking Jack’s hair for a moment before letting his hand slip away, then laying down, smiling up at him.  Jack followed suit and once they were all settled, Owen suddenly clapped twice, sharply, and the lights went out.

 

The large windows were mostly dark, with the glow of the city below just barely illuminating the room with a soft, blue light.  They could see a few stars, and the moon, and Ianto turned towards Owen so his stomach was pressed to Owen’s back.  Owen shifted to his side to accommodate him and then let one of his legs drift back, tangling in Ianto’s.  Ianto reached behind him and tugged on Jack’s arm, encouraging him to come closer, then draping the arm over Owen, spooning him.  Jack smiled and shuffled closer, aligning himself with Ianto and putting an arm over his bare chest, splaying his hand out over Ianto’s ribs.  The Welshman let out a contented sigh and Jack couldn’t help but snuggle closer, nuzzling into Ianto’s hair and sniffing, inhaling the scent of his shampoo.

 

“So, verdict on the surprise?” Owen’s voice drifted over, a bit hoarse and sleepy, but the words were clear enough.

 

“Do I even need to say it?”  asked Ianto warmly, squeezing Owen around the middle affectionately.  “You’re going to have to really try to outdo yourselves next time;  that was fantastic.”

 

All three of them chuckled and settled into a comfortable silence.  They were nearly asleep when Owen’s watched chimed on the bedside table and he glanced at his clock, watching the numbers flip to all zeros.

 

“Happy Birthday, Ianto,” he murmured, closing his eyes again.  Ianto smiled and whispered a thanks, so close to sleep that he wasn’t entirely sure he’d spoken out loud.  Seconds later all three of them were fast asleep, tangled in each other’s limbs, drifting into blissful dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you liked this! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for a very sexy part two... ;) And let me know what you thought!


End file.
